alternative ending
by worldwithoutend
Summary: this is my alternative ending to eclipse, what would have happend if Bella had chosen Jacob instead, IVE GIVEN THIS FIC UP, feel free to read it anyways though
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hey guys (: this is my first fanfic and I hope its good enough, this chapter is kinda short just because it's the end of chapter 23, so enjoy!**

(Chapter 23, monster, page 530)

_His arms curled around me, and he hugged me securely while he whispered in my ear._

"_That should have been our first kiss. Better late than never."_

I crushed myself into his chest with the most force I could manage while the tears welled up in my eyes. How could I do this to him? I was a monster, a terrible one. I was in love with two people, well actually with a werewolf and a vampire, and I deserved neither one of them.

He pulled slightly away to see my face, his own contorting in what must have been pain. "Bella, I know I'm only making this harder for you, I just don't want to see you cry." He said, wiping away a tear with his thumb that had spilled over.

I could tell he meant it, and it pained him every time he saw me like this. I wondered if he could see the conflict in my eyes, if he could see the battle raging in my mind. He was always one to understand exactly how I felt and pick up on things that even I wasn't sure of.

He must have thought my not answering him was my answer, he must have thought I didn't want him because when he looked down at me I saw one single tear cascading down his warm cheek. And it nearly broke me. "Never mind Bells, I see how it is. Things never change do they?" He asked more to himself than me.

All I could do was shake my head, things could change. After time of course, but surely I could change… in the end.

Again he took it the wrong way, "Well, I guess this is goodbye then?" He forced a sad smile and pulled away from me.

"No!" I nearly shouted, "Jake, I-I don't want you to leave, I… I love you Jake, I need you." I croaked in between sob.

How could I try to make him stay when Edward was on his way back? Edward. My head felt like it was filled with smoke, I couldn't see the right path to take. All I could see was the future I envisioned while Jake and I had kissed, while only a ghost of what I had once wanted most with Edward stalked discreetly in the background.

I knew the battle was over, and I finally saw that they were both right, I had been wrong all along.

The tears continued to pour down my cheeks. Jake studied my face, taking it in one last time and sighed. He finally shook his head. "Bye Bella."

"Please Jake…" I struggled with the words, I didn't want him to leave at all, but maybe it was best I did. All could be explained later, and everything could be settled once and for all.

Before I could find the right words to make him come back, he spoke. "Bella, I will always be there for you… waiting. But I promise you, I won't come looking anymore." He stepped away in defeat, his face was emotionless, it wasn't _my_ Jacob looking at me now, it was Sam's Jacob.

I watched him turn and run full tilt back into the forest. I sat on the cold ground and wrapped my arms around myself. _My _Jacob he had been my own personal sun, the one who had fixed me. The gapping hole that he had created himself burned around the edges. I lurched forward on my hands and knees feeling sick, what had I done?

"Bella?" Edwards's voice was filled with concern, and as I looked up I saw that his face was an exact representation of just that. Before I had time to answer he was cradling me in his arms. No, I couldn't let him do this. It would only hurt more. I pulled away, we were both standing now.

"Edward." It was all I could muster up. I had no idea what really to say.

"Bella what did he do to you?" His voice was like velvet even now, when concern was etched in every syllable he spoke.

I took a deep breath to steady myself, I wasn't very successful. "He was right, that's all. You were right. I… I was wrong, completely denying the truth." I croaked. I had never really stopped crying, but all of a sudden my vision blurred so much I couldn't see anything and my legs gave out beneath me, it was all too much to handle. Of course Edward caught me before I fell, but he sat me down on the ground and pulled away again. I broke into hysterics, all the while he waited patiently.

I looked up to see the expression on his face, and I knew it would haunt me forever. It was almost worse than seeing the look of pain on Jacob's face. "Edward – I – I'm sorry, so – so sorry." I put my head between my knees and closed my eyes. "I love you, I really do, but – but Jacob. It's the natural path I should have taken." I paused to wipe my eyes and look up. His face was a mask, no emotion showed, He had hidden his previous expression, but I knew underneath it all he was hurt, hurt badly. I cried a little more before I continued. "Jacob, he was there when you left, he filled the whole in me that you left. And then when you came back, I realized Jacob had left his own hole to take the place of the one that you had filled again. It burned and I never forgot how it pained me to see him upset." I paused and finally whispered "And Edward, you were never able to fill the whole he left."

Edward was quiet his breathing even, he wasn't looking at me, but towards the forest. "I knew you loved him Bella, I always knew it. And I hurt you so badly, but he was there to keep you sane. It hurts to even think of it. I knew you would realize one day that you loved Jacob, but I was selfish enough to believe you loved me more." He looked as though he was being torn in half. "I only want the best for you, I want you to be happy, I –" He stopped abruptly his face frozen.

"Edward? Edward? What's wrong? I'm sorry! Please, Edward tell me what's wrong?!" I was crying hysterically, something bad was happening I knew it.

"Victoria." He spat, his expression was a mix of pain and hatred. I knew what he was going to say next, even though I hoped he wouldn't. "Bella, I will fight for you, but if you don't need me anymore…" His face was twisted in an expression I had never seen grace his features before, it hurt to look. "Then I need to leave, I – I'm sorry, I can't stay any longer." He kissed my forehead and was facing the forest in a crouching position so quickly I barely saw him move.

This was exactly the opposite of what I wanted. The last look I would ever take of Edwards beautiful face was one of hatred and pain.

"Sorry to ruin the moment." The voice was high pitched with a scratch to it. It was exactly how I imagined it. Victoria stepped out of the trees with someone else beside her, someone blond. I saw the blood red eyes, the wicked grin that tortured me in my dreams and her fire-like hair, but that was all I saw before it all went black.

**A/N I didn't quite feel like repeating the exact words of the book ;) so I just said Bella passed out, but if you want to know exactly what would have happened during the fight it probably would have been very similar to the novel itself, anyways please review it and let me know what you think, yes? Good (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n okay, technically this is the second chapter I typed, but if it were in the book it would have been the 24****th**** one, so anyways I don't have a name for it, but enjoy (:**

Chapter 24,

"Let her rest, she's been through a lot today." I knew that voice, though it wasn't quite distinct enough to make out from whom it came.

"Calm down her eyes should open in about 37 seconds." That voice I knew instantly, it had been Alice. There was no mistaking it, which meant not all the Cullen's were gone.

Suddenly realizing who surrounded me, it all came flooding back, everything that had happened before I had passed out. I had told Edward I was going to move on, I had said sorry. But I hadn't said enough, I wanted so badly to justify my choice and make him understand why it had to be this way. But I hadn't gotten the chance before Victoria came. Her eyes, her hair and her twisted smile would haunt me forever. I opened my eyes to relieve my mind of the mental picture.

I sat up slowly. Alice was still here, and I wondered if any of the other Cullen's had stayed too, I wondered if _he_ had stayed. But I doubted that, Edward wasn't likely to go back on his words. And if he really was gone, I must have made everything worse than they were before. I broke up their family and broke another heart. Before I could take a good look around me tears blurred my vision.

"Bella, you don't need to cry. It's not your fault." Alice's voice sounded somber, I realized Edward must have already left, Alice had probably seen that.

"Oh Alice! Oh I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt him so badly." I paused to wipe my tears and take a breath, I continued but in a whisper. "I never meant to break your family up, I'm sorry."

I recognized a new voice as Esme replied. "Bella we don't blame you," She crouched next to me and put her arm around my shoulders. "your like family no matter who your with. " She sounded honest, but I knew she was sad, I could hear it in her voice.

"It is my fault and I'm tired of everyone taking blame for my actions, I'm so – so sorry."

"Bella, its fine, you just need to calm down, alright? We can have this discussion later. Now's definitely not the best time." Alice's voice sounded strained. She turned to face the rest of the small group. "We have about eight minutes left before they arrive. I think we should get her out of here. It's the only thing we can do, I might not be able to see the outcome if she goes back with the dogs, but I can't see anything good coming out of it if she stay here." Alice grimaced, while comprehension dawned on my features.

"They're coming aren't they?" I whispered. The whole group turned towards me and as I looked around, I was surprised to find only half of the werewolves pack, some still in their wolf form, others not. They were standing in a loose circle around me with all the Cullen's, all except one. My first instinct was to look for Jacob. But he was definitely not there, he wasn't in his human form, but there was no big russet wolf around either.

"Yes, and lets make that seven minutes. The Voulturi won't be pleased to see that you're still human Bella." She turned back to Sam. "Do you think you could get her out of here fast enough? I don't think they would like finding us with a pack of werewolves much more either."

Sam only nodded and picked me up before I had time to react. I only noticed once we were leaving, that we had been in the same clearing that we had come to all those nights before to watch the Cullen's practice their fighting. A fire burned in the middle of the open space with thick black smoke pouring from it, that must have been were they burned the pieces of the newborns.

"Sam?" I wanted to ask how they had found me and what had happened while I was passed out. But more importantly, I wanted to know what had happened to Jacob.

"Not now Bella, we'll answer everything when we get back alright?" Sam sounded calm. I wondered if he was angry at me, I wondered if he realized I had chosen Jacob. I decided that he must know by now seeing as Esme had said it didn't matter who I chose to be with, while he was there.

I nodded and turned my head to examine the pack around me. Sam was the only one in his human form running with me in his arms, everyone else was in their wolf form, but there were only four of them. I knew two of the younger boys had been forced to stay down in La Push, but that left three others missing. I recognized Leah, Jared, Paul and finally Seth. That meant Quil and Embry must have been with Jacob. Maybe one of them got hurt, or they returned to La Push early to spread the good news.

My mind was wandering, and I was analyzing of my situation. I decided to banished the idea of thinking of Edward for the moment, there was too much I needed to deal with and I knew that when the time came for the realization that I would no longer have him in my life, the water works would start and come to no end until I was ready. I wondered vaguely whether the Cullen's were going to stay in Forks or take off again. I wasn't sure if I could live without their support, but I knew better than that, I knew that whenever I would see them I would think of the life I was leaving behind, and I knew it would hurt.

But there was still hope for a happy ending, for me at least. Just as Edward had once told me, time heals all wounds. I hoped it would and not for only me. My mind lingered on the future I had envisioned with Jacob, and I knew it was what I wanted most. I would be able to grow old with Jacob and be happy. I knew I could make him happy and that was all that mattered now. Everything would work out for the better this way, Charlie would be happier and we could go visit Renee in Florida, because Jacob wouldn't have to worry about hiding from the sun.

The more I thought about it, the more it seemed to make sense. I could never let Jacob go because I loved him. That was the reason for all the effort I put into visiting him in La Push, my effort to make him smile and the reason why he was so persistent. He knew it, everyone knew it and all I did was deny it until it finally caught up with me, until I finally understood why I denied it all along. I couldn't bear to break Edward because I knew how it felt when he'd left me, it had made every cell in my body yearn to be freed of the heart break. All I wanted was to not put that weight on his shoulders. But only now did I realize that all along I was breaking Jacob and now I regretted having took Edward back because it must have hurt him more to say goodbye now than it would have before.

The trees were flying by so quickly I hadn't even realized that the pack had stayed behind to change while Sam continued on without them and carried me out of the forest, to the front of his and Emily's home. "Bella, can I put you down?" He asked.

I nodded and stood next to him as he put me down, he motioned me towards the house and I obeyed at once clumsily moving up the stairs towards the door. Before I had the chance to pull it open Emily burst out of the house and ran to Sam. She was hugging him and I could hear them whispering to each other. I didn't quite feel ready to deal with that so I stepped quietly into the house and sat on the couch trying to calm down.

I heard chatter coming from outside, growing louder and louder as it approached the house, finally one by one the pack poured in. First to come in was Seth who sat beside me on the couch, followed by Paul, Jared, Emily and Sam, and then finally Leah. They were all still chattering happily, I caught the end of Seth and Jared's conversation.

"Oh yea, I got him real good. If it hadn't of been for me, Bella might not have made it back." Seth patted my back and smiled tentatively at me. I forced a weak smile on my face.

Seth turned back to Jared who was laughing. "We all know Seth, we've seen it in your head replaying over and over."

"I know, but it was still pretty amazing wasn't it?" His mood couldn't be swayed.

Jared chuckled before replying. "Whatever you say, bud."

Finally the chatter died down and Sam stood up straight rather than leaning against the counter. A smile lit his features, it suited him well. "It's finally all over." The whole pack, even Leah seemed happy for once. "It was a great victory, no one was killed and just like the psychic had said the newborns split into two groups." Sam then turned to face me. "This is mostly for your sake Bella, and yours to Emily." He smiled at her.

"It was a very easy fight, all the bloodsuckers were killed with no incidents. Same with the Cullen's on the other side. By the time we had finished the fight Seth and Edward," ouch. "had finished the female and her friend off. At that point you had already passed out Bella. Seth told us that, after he and Edward had finished building a fire and disposing of the body parts, Edward had thanked him and took off. So Jared was sent to find you and Seth. Together they carried you back to us.

"That's when the fortune telling one told us about the Voulturi and how we needed to leave. We brought you with us, and well here we are." When he finished his story, he grinned.

I was glad that everyone was happy, but something was still bothering me. "Sam, where are Jacob, Quil and Embry?" I asked patiently. I couldn't be happy, not just yet. Not until I knew were Jacob was.

"That was the only slight problem Bella, I promise." His face darkened, panic shot through me, I started hyperventilating without even realizing it. "Bella, Bella calm down nothing terrible happened." He reassured me, but it only worked a little bit.

Before Sam could continue, Leah spoke. "Bella, I'm sorry. What happened was entirely my fault." Everyone turned to look at Leah now. I was too worried about Jake to be shocked by her apology. "I tried to take on one of the newborns on my own, and I guess I couldn't handle it. Jake jumped in to my rescue before the leech could get me, but he grabbed a hold of Jake instead and crushed his entire right side."

I didn't answer, this was just too much. The only person I needed right now was Jake and he was hurt. I stood abruptly, I couldn't see much so I wiped my eyes. "Where is he Sam? I need to see him." It was all I could manage.

"Bella he's in bad shape right now, were all going to go visit him soon. So don't go on your own, we can bring you." He walked over and put a hand on my shoulder smiling, instead of replying I looked over at Leah, she looked really upset. I sat back down, and everyone watched.

Sam stood towering over me, and so he crouched down to be at my eye level before he spoke "Bella, all of us here know what you've chosen to do. And I couldn't be happier for Jake now. He was in such pain before, well I suppose he still is." He paused to grimace, he was obviously referring to Jake's whole right side being crushed. "But he will be so happy, it takes a lot off the whole packs back, Jacob has been bringing us all down." Paul and Jared were nodding fervently in the background while Sam stood and went back to Emily.

"He'll be overjoyed when you tell him, I'm sure." Sam Concluded.

. "Wait, he doesn't know yet?" I asked confused. I had figured Jacob would have already known considering that the pack couldn't keep secrets from each other, and Seth had been there when I said my final goodbye to Edward

"Well, no he doesn't." It was Seth who answered, I turned to face him and he continued. "I guess I had a couple other things on my mind by the time I had finally realized what was going between you and _him._ I mean, Victoria did show up with her friend in that very second. I guess I wasn't really thinking about it, and so none of the pack knew."

This time it was Jared who spoke, "Yeah, not to mention the fact that we all had our thoughts elsewhere too, I mean Seth wasn't the only one fighting. Even if he had been thinking about it, none of us would really have paid attention anyways."

Sam nodded and continued, "Then before the fight was really even over for either of us, Jacob had been attacked by one of the newborns and we had to have him phase back to normal before any of the bones grew back in the wrong positions. By the time Seth had told us what happened, Jacob had already phased back, so there was no chance of him knowing."

"Oh," It was all I could think of as a reply. I had been secretly hoping Jacob would already know the path I chose, I wasn't really looking forward to retelling him what happened after he left. My only goal since that faith full moment was to banish all thoughts of _him_, so that it might make it easier to forget. But I suppose I really did owe Jacob the truth, not just a part of it, but the whole thing. He deserved to know that I still loved Edward, and that it wouldn't be that easy for me to forget him. He deserved to know why I chose him, for not only his happiness, or my mother and fathers, but because of the future I had been temptingly shown.

I hadn't realized that everyone was getting ready to leave until Emily waved a hand in front of my face. "Bella, are you there?" She asked tentatively. I looked at her for a minute before I understood what was going on.

"Yea, I – sorry, I guess I was kind of out of it for a minute there." I said dully, and then stood.

"That's fine Bella, common' lets go, everyone's waiting for us outside." She grabbed me by the arm to drag me along, we reached the porch and surely enough everyone was waiting for us outside. I hated being normal in that one second, because everyone was so much stronger and faster than me, but I blocked that thought from my mind. I chose my path, I chose to be normal.

We got to Jacob's house in a matter of minutes, Sam drove with me and Emily while the pack followed along outside. When we reached the house, I stumbled out of the car in my haste and ran to the front door. I wasn't first to get there, but it didn't matter because we had to wait for Billy to come open it anyways.

His face was grave when he finally opened it, he beckoned us in with a weak "Come in.", and then rolled away down the hall without another word. We gathered in the small living room where we found Embry and Quil sitting, on the couch talking quietly. They ended the conversation abruptly at our entrance and looked at me, I doubted they knew for what reason I had come, the last they had probably heard of me was Jacob thinking I wouldn't change my mind.

"Hey guys," I managed, I was hoping they wouldn't be mad at me and that they hadn't been talking about me. But when was I ever so lucky.

"Oh hey Bella," Quil answered with a grin spreading across his face. "We were just talking about…" He jerked his head towards a door down the hall that was evidently Jacob's. "He's sleeping right now, the doctor's been using a lot of morphine, and he wasn't sure how much though because of, you know, what we are." He chuckled.

I guessed they hadn't been angry at me, or even talking about me. It was so like me to blow things out of proportion like that. I nodded, and asked "Can I go see him?"

"Go if you want, but like I said he's sleeping." Quil replied.

I struggled through the crowded living room, until I reached the small hallway. It was lined with pictures of Jacob and Billy, which made me tear up before I even saw him. I reached the last door on the right of the hall, and knocked. I knew it was ridiculous considering Jacob was probably asleep, but I couldn't help but to hope I would hear his husky voice reply.

Sure enough a voice I knew well replied, but not Jacob's, "Come in," It was Carlisle. I opened the door only a fraction to see if he was busy with anything, I wouldn't want to interrupt. All looked well, so I stepped in and shut the door behind me.

"Hello Bella." He gave me a friendly smile before turning back to Billy, who was looking gloomily at his son. When I followed his gaze, I was completely shocked. Nearly Jacob's entire right side had braces on it. My tears rolled down my cheeks silently as I watched. My heart felt so heavy and my mind was flooded with all the memories we had together, the days when Jacob had been there for me, the night he came through my window and begged me to remember what he had told me, the shock and happiness he felt when I accepted him, and the never ending love he would always have for me. In that moment, I knew forever my heart would be his and that I would make it up to him. I would fix him.

I sat down on the small love seat in his room, too shaky to stand. I waited quietly for Billy to leave while I reminisced on those beautiful memories. Eventually he left, and I looked up to find Carlisle watching me. He smiled kindly and crouched to look me in the eyes. He was readying himself to speak, but I interrupted. "I'm sorry, I really am." Tears were streaming down my face.

"Bella, we all know how much you love Edward, I know that you wanted to keep him happy, but here is where lays your true happiness." He motioned towards Jacob. "And none of us are mad at you for your choice."

"But, where did he go?" I asked quietly, I knew Alice would have probably seen that. The thought of him hurt, the hole burned and I wrapped my arms around myself to keep from falling apart.

"We don't know Bella, he hasn't decided yet." He sighed. "Alice has been trying to see but to no success. I'm sure he will see sense and come home, eventually though." He seemed very assured of that, I guess he knew Edward better than I ever had. "Anything else you would like to know?" He asked tentatively, not wanting to upset me.

"Are you staying in forks?" I blurted out, I didn't quite mean to ask it like that, but I needed to know.

"Yes and no. The school year is nearly over, and Alice will be finishing with you, but then were all leaving, we don't want to make such an abrupt transition like last time. I only need enough time to make sure Jacob is properly healed."

"Oh, I see." I looked over at Jake and back to Carlisle. "Thank you for fixing Jake like this, do you know when he'll be completely healed?" I asked. My voice was filled with hope and sadness all at once.

"At the rate he heals, about one weak and he should be fully functional again, but I suggest he doesn't phase until about another week after that."

We sat in silence for a moment while thought everything over, until finally he stood. "I should go Bella, I'm already late for my shift at the hospital." He grabbed his bag and coat of the floor, and turned towards the door.

"Wait," I begged, I had one last question I wanted to know. He just stopped and smiled at me, waiting patiently. "What happened? With the Voulturi I mean."

"Oh it was no big deal, only a couple of them came, Jane, Demetri, and Felix, you know the usual. Of course, Jane did ask where you and Edward where, we said he took you out of town because of the newborns. When she asked if you had been changed yet, we told them we had a set date, and we would go visit when you were changed. But, you're not the top of their priorities list Bella. Perhaps in eighty years or so, they might start wondering why you haven't gone to see them yet, but they won't be worried about sending anyone to check, they don't think anyone would ever be foolish enough to go against their will." He smiled, and then checked the time. "Well, if that's all I must be on my way. Goodbye Bella."

"Bye," I murmured, my eyes followed him as he slid noiselessly from the room. The Voulturi still thought I was going to become a vampire, but had no idea I would probably be dead of old age by the time they bothered to check. I was free, free to live my life with Jacob.

I looked up to check on him, he looked so peaceful when he slept, like an innocent child. I would have been crying if I hadn't run dry of my supply of tears already. Instead, I felt very tired. I had been through a lot today and my head ached. I laid down and curled myself into a ball on his couch before I fell into exhausted, dreamless sleep.

**a/n hey, so I think this chapter was just okay, idk what do you think? ;) and it seemed, idk sort of slow? Well idk really, but I promise it will get a little bit more exciting, I think, I hope :p, enyways review please (:**

7


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N hey, sorry I havnt updated in a couple of days, ive just been busy babysitting and what not :p enyways, enjoy (:**

Chapter 25, to melt

Several hours later, or so it seemed, I woke. No light poured in through the tiny window, it was a moonless evening. It seemed impossible how the smallest things could hurt so much. I remembered it so clearly, it was like it happened yesterday. The night when Edward had said, his world was like a moonless night without me. My eyes grew teary. Just when I thought, maybe it wouldn't hurt as much, it did.

I let out an exhausted sigh, my bones ached, I hadn't slept very well curled up in a ball on the small couch. I wondered how long I had been out for, I was pretty sure when I got here it was light out, but then again time was passing so quickly, I had no idea. I changed my position to one more dignified, I sat up straight.

"Bella?" I looked up at the sound of my name, and froze. Jacob was looking at me, his smile, _my_ Jacob's smile dawned on his beautiful features. I sat motionless for a minute, and then slowly, I stood.

"Jacob?" I asked, even though I knew it was him. It was just the sound of his voice, the smile that lit up his face and the warmth radiating off of every inch of his body that had caught me by surprise.

"I guess you could call me that," he mused. Even at a time like this he couldn't help but to try to crack a smile on my face, and surely enough I couldn't help the corners of my mouth turning up.

I walked over and lay down on his good side, curling up as I did. I closed my eyes to inhale his scent, it was woodsy and inviting. It calmed me beyond belief. I sighed, and tilted my head up to face him. He was looking down at me curiously. I wanted nothing more than to lay here for the rest of my life. His warmth was so comfortable and I wondered how I ever lived without it.

"I didn't mean to wake you," I said quietly, I could feel his chuckle next to me. It was a beautiful feeling.

"You didn't wake me up Bella, I think my morphine supply ran low. It just sort of woke me up, you know?" He was talking about the physical pain he felt, and for now, that's all I wanted to talk about. I was so content with his company in this very moment, I didn't want to change the mood.

"It hurts badly then?" I asked to distract myself from my internal struggles.

"It's better when you're awake to distract me." He put his good arm around me, and I couldn't help but to snuggle closer to him.

"I talked to Carlisle, he said you would heal fast."

"I know Billy told me earlier, you were sleeping."

"Oh, how long was I out for?" I asked, I looked over to the digital clock on his bedside table, it said 12:08 am.

"Well, you were already asleep when I woke up just after supper, you know around seven or eight ish. But don't worry about it, its really peaceful to watch you sleep, you look beautiful." I looked into his eyes, I couldn't help but to marvel over the beauty of them, I had never realized how handsome Jake really was.

I guess I had never really thought of Jake as more than a friend before. But now, I saw him from a whole new angle, one were he was the only one I could ever love. And I liked it, it seemed so right.

"Oh man, I should be home, Charlie wont like this." I really didn't want to leave, but I couldn't just leave Charlie worrying about me.

"Don't worry about Charlie, he came to visit and saw you sleeping, Billy was going to wake you up, but Charlie said he didn't mind if you stayed the night." He smiled down at me, "don't worry, I don't mind either."

I couldn't help but to let one more tear slip away from me. He could always say the nicest things to make me feel better, make me feel wanted and loved. This was one night I would spend with my most obvious weakness, Jake. After tonight, everything would be cleared up because I couldn't keep anything from him.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He asked his voice full of concern. But all of a sudden comprehension dawned on his features. He went stiff and his tone of voice was bitter. "Why did you come, Bells?"

"It's not how you think it is Jacob," I replied quietly, I hoped it would be enough to make him understand.

He looked slightly confused and asked, "Do you mean about, me and you?"

I nodded and a look of utter amazement crossed his face, "But you mean you choose me?" His eyes narrowed slightly "You're not going to miss _him_ though?"

"Yes and, well yea." He seemed upset by this, so I explained further. "I do choose you, and I know ill miss _him_. But over time I know, with your help, it won't hurt as bad. I mean, sure maybe now, in the beginning it will hurt so much, even just to hear his name. But, how can I put this…" I paused, and then grinned. "I guess you could say that after time, fire melts ice."

Jacob just laughed. I missed his smiling face more than I knew possible. "What made you change your mind?" He asked.

"When we kissed, I saw a whole future ahead of us, a whole new future without Edward, one with Charlie, and Renee and kids. A future I could only have with you Jake. And I wanted it all so bad. All I wanted in that moment was to spend the rest of my forever with you." I whispered, my voice choked with tears. I knew I shouldn't have been crying, but the thought of a future without Edward hurt so badly, the pain was nearly crippling.

"Bella, I love you." Jacob said in response to my tears. He pulled me in closer and moved his lips to my ear. "I will always be here for you Bella, I know it might hurt now, but I promise to do all I can to make you better." He finished softly.

In that moment I realized he had truly meant it. He had told me this before, but until now, in his sweet embrace, I hadn't understood the true depth to his words. "When I woke up and heard you were hurt Jake, I thought for a minute I had lost something I could never replace." I took a deep breath to stop the flow of tears and continued, "I thought for a minute I wouldn't get to prove to you just how much you meant to me, because I love you too Jacob Black."

I moved to put my face into the crook of his neck and inhaled deeply. It smelled woodsy, and for the first time like home. "Until now, I thought all my love and effort had gone to waste."

"I know Jake, and I'm sorry. I promise I'll learn from my mistakes. You'll forgive me right?" I looked up only to see him looking out the window.

He began to stroke my arm reassuringly. "Of course I will Bella."

We lay in silence for a few minutes before Jacob began to hum. I looked up questioningly, his eyes were closed his lips in a small smile. It felt nice, I never did really like the quiet, because it always revealed the truth to me. It screamed in my ears, it said I was a monster for leaving Edward but I knew better than that.

Whenever I was with Jacob the weather didn't mattered, it was all the same to me. When he wasn't around, it felt dark and cloudy, but with him there everything was alright, bright and happy. With Edward those few sunny days forks did see, he was away. It never mattered, because I couldn't enjoy it with him. With Jacob I would always be warm, even the smallest touches, like holding hands could warm me up. But with Edward it was always so cold, and he was always sending shivers down my spine. But best of all with Jacob, there was no need to be careful or take precautions. I was never in the danger of being killed, we could trust each other and laugh at one another's mistakes without worrying about the consequences. It was a wonderful thought, being carefree and living without worries. It was meant to be like this, and all I knew was that this was what felt right. I loved Jacob Black.

**A/N I kinda like it, a little bit short, but let me know okay (: ? R+R, nd I promise ill try to update faster, I have a good idea for the next chapter :D**


End file.
